


Couldn't If I Tried

by verbaeghe



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: +1, 4 Things, Alternate Universe - Still Hockey Players, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe
Summary: Tyson's heart has always been a bit of a wanderer, but neverthismuch.





	Couldn't If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> This is a universe where your heart can present itself to someone that you like/want. There doesn't seem to be a tag for that sort of universe, though, so I don't know how to tag it.

The first time it happens, Tyson doesn’t even realize his heart is gone until Gabe brings it back to him.

“Here, I think this is yours,” Gabe says. He holds his hand out and sure enough, there’s Tyson’s heart, resting there and glowing all happily like this isn’t the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to Tyson.

“I’m sorry, sometimes it skitters off like this.”

“Skitters?” Gabe asks, biting his bottom lip. He's trying not to laugh, and it’s somehow still stupidly attractive. Tyson blushes while he decides to never say the word skitters ever again. And to ignore that he did just now.

“I’d stop it if I knew how.” Tyson scoops it up and shoves it into his hoodie pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, I don't mind keeping it safe for you. It was only few minutes, anyway.” He smiles that amazing thousand-watt smile at Tyson...which really just makes the whole thing worse.

“I have to go. Shower. Or whatever,” Tyson says before booking it out of there. He knows he looks like an asshole, but he feels like one too, so--

Wait. That isn’t what he meant. Ugh, he’s always such an idiot around Gabe.

//

The second time it happens, his heart has missing for two days. He’s looked everywhere for it.

Well, not everywhere.

He hasn’t asked Gabe, because Gabe brought it back last time, so Tyson figured he would have brought it if he had it. That, and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself or have anyone look at him like he’s stupid.

He _could_ text Gabe, he guesses, but he talked himself out of it like five times already because of the whole ‘he brought it right back last time’ bit.

A knock at his door rouses him from his thoughts.

He gets up and peeks through the hole. It’s Gabe, because of course it is. Tyson takes a giant breath and releases it with a sigh before he pulls the door open.

“Gabe, hey! What’s happeni--”

Gabe’s hand is already extended, Tyson’s heart is sitting there. Tyson pulls his lips tight, so he doesn’t sigh again.

“I’m sorry.” He grabs it and drops his hand to his side. His neck is hot, and he’s sure that he’s blushing and this is terrible even when there isn’t anyone else around.

“No, I told you. It’s fine.” Gabe shrugs, it’s effortless and beautiful. “Everyone's heart wanders without permission sometimes.”

It’s nice that Gabe isn’t mentioning that Tyson’s has wandered to the same person twice. “Uh, thanks,” he manages to stutter out when he realizes that he’s gone too long without responding.

“I’ll see you at practice in the morning,” Gabe flashes a grin as he starts down Tyson’s stairs.

“Um. Yeah. In the morning.” Gabe is by his car when he raises a hand and yells, “Hey, drive safe, you hear?!”

Gabe laughs and waves back before he gets into his car.

The biggest jackass.

//

He doesn’t even remember the third time, really. They’re at some random bar on the road celebrating a big win, and Gabe is flirting with...everyone. Well, everyone but him.

He knows he’ll get his turn, though. Everyone gets one when Gabe is this loose and happy. He wishes he was special and meant something to Gabe, but beggars and choosers and all that.

So, he’ll just sit there and watch the other guys picking up and playing darts. Or pool, whatever, and he’ll nurse the drink in his hand because he doesn’t need a hangover tomorrow.

“Tys! My boy!” Gabe slides into the booth with two bright blue drinks in his hand, one of which he plonks down in front of Tyson.

“You’re drunk.” Tyson glances at the concoction in front of him. “And I’m not drinking that.”

“I’m not drunk!” Gabe objects. Tyson raises his eyebrows at him. “Okay, maybe a little bit, but you can only tell because _you_ need to drink more.” He pushes the drink a little closer to Tyson. “We have an off day tomorrow, so drink with me.”

He draws out the e in me, and it isn’t cute at all, except for the way that it totally is. Tyson sighs and picks up the drink. He isn’t amused at all when Gabe gives a little exaggerated cheer.

And if he is, well, at least he can hide it behind this ridiculous drink.

Tyson doesn’t really recall any of the rest of night, or how he the actually gets back to his room, just this hazy recollection of piling into an uber, a ride that's comfortable and smells just, _so good_. And maybe the sensation of feeling dizzy in an elevator.

He wakes up with his heart sitting on the end table next to a glass of water and two Tylenol.

Blackout drunk. Well done, halfwit.

//

The fourth time is just embarrassing. They’re on the plane when Gabe slides in next to him. “Here, you left this behind.”

“I don’t know why it keeps doing this,” Tyson replies, his voice pained, as he takes his treacherous heart from Gabe. Again.

“You really don’t know? Because everyone else does, dude!” Barbs shouts from across the aisle, and what an asshole, pointing it out to the entire team - and shit, those journalists traveling with the team. He can already see the headline tomorrow: _Tyson Barrie And The Unrequited Crush Of A Lifetime_. He feels his cheeks heat and just knows that he looks all red and blotchy, but when he looks up at Gabe, he’s smiling kindly.

“Don’t worry about it, Tys. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks. I guess.”

“And you,” Gabe continues, turning towards Barbs, “should maybe try thinking occasionally before you open your mouth.”

“Oh, I thought about it,” Barbs smirks.

“Then don’t join in with conversations you aren’t invited to,” Gabe snaps.

Barbs looks suitably chastised, but Tyson still feels like a complete fool.

  
+1

Tyson opens his bag when he gets home and Gabe’s heart is sitting there on top of his sweats. He stares at it for three minutes straight before snatching it up and heading to Gabe’s.

Gabe doesn’t even get to greet him before he’s already sputtering out, “Your heart, it’s…”

Gabe looks down at his heart. He’s totally horrified and Tyson gets that.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know you hate it when your heart comes to me, I’ll try to keep this from happening again.” He runs a hand through his glorious mane of hair, and--shit, Tyson is getting distracted.

“What do you mean, I hate it?” Tyson asks.

“You’re always upset when your heart comes to me,” Gabe frowns before muttering to himself, “I’ve been doing so well keeping it under control, too.”

“I’m upset because I thought you didn’t want me back,” Tyson admits quietly. He looks back down at Gabe’s heart. “But...you...do?”

“Of course I do.” Gabe smiles, it’s brilliant and amazing like always. “So, wait. You do too?”

“I want to have all parts of you,” Tyson blurts out before he gives his mouth permission.

“Well you can have me, so” He holds up his arms all dramatic-like. “Here I am.”

Tyson just stares at him, thinks there has to be a catch or that this is a dream or something. Gabe laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s an amazing kiss, one Tyson doesn’t want to end. So, of course it ends way too soon. “Ugh, come back here.”

“But look at what I have,” Gabe says softly, pulling Tyson’s heart out of his pocket.

“You should keep that for a while,” Tyson says, feeling brave.

“Only if you keep mine. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Tyson drags Gabe into another kiss while Gabe’s heart goes all warm and beats gently in his hand.

He’s a total genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go breaking my heart  
> I couldn't if I tried


End file.
